My best friend
by Ninny101
Summary: Ashley and Emily. Your typical best friends. Emilys dad died and Ashley parent constantly fight. When they are on the internet they would tell someone their bffs secrets. But they're really talking to eachother. When they fnd out what will happen?


**Emily and Ashley were two ordinary best friends during the day. Gossiping, shopping, and just being themselves, with the other. But when they got on the computers they would pour their heart and soul about anything to a IM friend they thought they didn't know. In turn the friend would tell them every little secret as well. But they never knew what was going to happen when they met their 'secret friend'.**

**Ashley**

**There they go again fighting. Unlike other parents the problem is never resolved. I just wish they'd get along. I don't see why I have to sacrifice my life for there petty arguments. I mean if they hate each other so much why don't the get a divorce? I just wish it could be like before the fighting. **

**That's what makes me so angry and sad. They weren't always like this. We used to be so happy. I remember them actually sleeping in the same room together. When I was scared I went to their bedroom with my favorite toy and ask if I could sleep there. They would always say yes. even though the bed was small the squished to make room for me. It was the only time I really felt safe and happy. **

**That all changed when my little sister, Samantha, was born. It wasn't her fault. So I don't blame her. Most people would, but I can't. Ever since I was 11, she's the only reason I'm still here. I ran away once. I couldn't take their fighting any more. But since my parents didn't pay enough attention to me they didn't know where to look for me. I ran away with Emily. She's my best friend we were friend since we were in kindergarten. When I told her I was running away she said "ill come with you. Together we might make it." We came back a week later. I wanted to see my little sister again. The way she reacted when I came back... I realized I should stick around. That's when I decided that when I had enough money I'd run away. But this time id take her with me. I'd tell Emily. Ask her to come with me.**

**I'm leaving soon. I just have to wait a little while longer. Till I get the money.**

**"I HATE YOU," my mom screamed. It's when the scream at each other that I go on the computer. I always crank the songs up. I listen to evanescence now. **

**Only band that good. But loud. Loud enough to block out the sound or my horrid life. I decided to log on to chat land. Emily was on.**

**Really ironic huh? What ever. It's not the other Emily. But she feels like she's my best friend sometimes. But then I think, "What are the chances?"**

**So today I started the conversation:**

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

Hi

Em...ily 3 says:

Hey what's uppp ash??? Haven't talked to you in 4eva!

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

I know my mum and dad are always fighting

Em...ily 3 says:

Aw that sucks... : (but at least you have both of them!

**This Emily's dad died just like my best friend Emily's did**

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

i had to take care of my lil sister

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

they wont so who will?

Em...ily 3 says:

I have no idea but I have to pretty much raise my baby sister like she's my own daughter. cuz my mum is always working!

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

I just wish one of them died

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

I cuz at least you know your parents loved each other

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

I don't they actually suck!

Em...ily 3 says:

No you don't :\ you do not know what i went through when my dad died it's a lot worse then your parents fighting!

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

Not really

Em...ily 3 says:

You wouldn't know

I really didn't want to talk about this. But I want her to know

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

My dad HITS my mom

Em...ily 3 says:

fights are temporary death is permanent

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

can we get of the subject this is the one place where I can escape and I DON'T wanna talk about any of this

Em...ily 3 says:

ok so what subject should we move onto?

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

I dunno

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

who's your bff in rl?

Em...ily 3 says:

oh her name is Ashley as well. i love the girl but sometimes she gets on my last nerve :\. wbu?

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

omg really how ironic

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

my bffs name is emily

Em...ily 3 says:

seriously

Em...ily 3 says:

?

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

ya!

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

omg so cool

Em...ily 3 says:

What's she like?

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

She's kinda shy but when you get to know her she's soo outgoing and fun. she's Totally sweet

Em...ily 3 says:

cool

Em...ily 3 says:

But I have to go get my sister dinner bye!! Ttyl!

AsHaLaLaLaLoVeLy says:

Ttyl luv ya BYE

**To bad, I was actually happy for a while. I guess i should see how Sam is handling the fight. My parents are to busy with they're petty arguments to pay ANY attention to me let alone a 5 year old girl. **

**I found Sam in her room crying. But when i walked through the door she stopped. She ran toward me and i got on my knees to hug her. She cried on my shoulder as she asked, "why are they always fighting? Why cant the get along". My answer to her was what I gave her every night since I decided to run away with her "don't worry Sam soon we wont have to be here anymore. We wont have to hear it anymore. It'll just be you and me. Emily might be coming to! Remember her? It'll be ok Sam, I promise." **

**She was wiping her eyes when I noticed my tears. I wiped my tears away before Sam could notice. I have to seem strong for her. So she wont be sad anymore. So she wont be afraid. I combed her hair and braided it for her. She hates it when it's knotted in the morning. I tucked her in to bed and told her a story till she fell asleep. She woke up when I was leaving. She said, "Can you lie down with me?" I thought about it but I said "no I have a lot of thinking to do but I stay here till you go back to sleep."**

**She nodded and I told her the story of where we'd live what it would be like. I promised her things I knew I couldn't keep. Things like ponies and puppies. I also promised we'd always be together. But that's the promise I **_**will**_** keep.**

**Ashley**

**My alarm goes off to wake me up for another wretched day. As it does every morning. But unlike my other fellow classmates and friends, my parents don't bug me about getting up. They are never there when I wake up. I have to get up by myself. I'm the one that has to help Sam wake up. I'm the one that has to make sure she did her homework and help her. I'm the one that packs her lunch. I'm the one that has to help Sam get dressed for school. But I get to spend time with her. She's actually the best little sister.**

**When I got dressed found myself thinking of Sam. The way she cried and how hurt she was. I was planning to leave in a month or two but have to leave sooner. They are fighting much longer and louder. That'll scar her to much. It might get violent.**

**Emily keeps pointing out how different I am now. How I'm so distant and empty and sometimes depressed. She doesn't know I sometimes cry my self to sleep. She doesn't know I sometimes wish I were dead and that I envy her. She at least didn't have to hear her parents fighting. Her memories of her father and mother were that they loved each other. That they got along.**

**That's why I want to take Sam away. I don't want her to end up like me. I could never wish the emptiness and pain I felt, on her. I don't want her to envy her friends because of their families. I mean she always will, but at least she'll have me. She won't have to hear our parents fighting. She wont be as hurt as I was. **

**When I was finally dressed I went to Sam's room. She was in her room trying to pick out her own clothes. She looked so cute and she had that look when she's completely focused. I leaned against the door frame and looked at what she picked out. The out fit was horrible. A yellow sweater a red undershirt and brown sweats. I couldnt help but snicker. She was pulling on her sweatshirt when she noticed me. By then I was down right laughing. **

"**Morning" was all I said.**

"**Look Ashley, I got dressed all by myself!" She smiled so widely at me and the outfit wasn't **_**that**_** bad. She seemed so proud of her self.**

"**That the outfit you really want to go to school in?" That made her face drop.**

"**Yeah…I did it all by my self…" I felt guilty. But if I didn't get Sam's lunch ready now we'd be late.**

"**Yes you did and an awesome one at that" a little white lie never hurt anybody "but we have get ready for school" **

**She nodded, walked toward me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. She was skipping down the hall to the kitchen. **

"**PB and J?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I just took ten dollars to buy something for lunch. We had Reeces Puffs cereal and left for school. **

**We walked to her school and she told me about how she likes this little guy named Johnny. I asked the typical questions: what's he look like, what's his hair, is he cool, how much do you like him ext…. Just to make it seem like I really cared. Just to make her happy.**

**When we arrived at her school I hugged her kissed her in the forehead and ran to my school. It was a good km away and my classes started in 5 minutes. **

**When I got to school I was huffing and puffing but a minute early. **

**First person I saw was Emily, waving at me and telling me to hurry.**

**She does that every morning. At least when ever it's days like this. Which is, like, every morning.**

**As we speed-walked to class and she briefed me on what happened before school (something _always_ happens. Fights, people start dating, break ups, ect) and there was a fight. I don't know what Emily thinks of fights but it disgusts me. It reminds my of my life at home and schools the one place I'm surrounded by people I love. The one place I can escape. So I changed to subject.**

**"So what about Jesse? Anything happen with him?" Jesse Anderson. The most popular and hottest guy at the school.**

**He's, like, the biggest dick in the world. He's rude, mean and gets detention, like, everyday. More like every period. Which adds to his hotness. But he's soo strong and muscular. To everyone else he's a total bad ass. But he isn't to me. Ill explain that later**

**"Yep. He started it. As usual. I _swear_ that guy _enjoys _getting punched in the face. The guy he fought managed to get, like, 5 punches in! And Jesses, like, letting him! Jesse was smiling and…" Emily's words faded into the background as we passed Jesse and his friends. Our eyes met and he stopped talking. I smiled and his return smile was faint but it meant everything. If he smiled as widely as I did, it would tip off his friends. I winked then looked away.**

**"-**** destroyed the guy. But the guy still looks hot. Hey you ok? You haven't said a thing"**

**Emily doesn't know about Jesse and me. But seriously what is there to tell? Jesse and I met in detention. I was in for yelling and punching my teacher. But he was leaving the light on when the sun was giving us enough light. He was in there for god knows what. At least _I _was trying to be eco-friendly.**

**"Sup, Goth girl," he had said. My first thought was "wow what a jerk." I mean I didn't even dress in black that day. And I was and am nowhere close to Goth.**

**So I said "talk to me when you're _not_ an ass, dick face" and I smiled sweetly.**

**The hurt flashed in his eyes for a brief second. But that second was enough to make me feel guilty. Damn, I thought, this is going to be irksome.**

**I turned to him and smiled turned apologetic. "I'm sorry" was all I said and I pulled my book out to read.**

**I heard the chair next to me scrap against the floor creating an ear-peicing sound. I fought the erge to cringe. No way was i going to acknoledge him.**

**I could feel his eyes on me. Minutes passed with him staring at me and me pretending to read my book. The truth was: was watching him out of the corner of my eye**


End file.
